Stay With Me For A Little Longer
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A phone call between Nick and Kate while she's away. Number 12 in Something Beautiful Series. Chapter 3. NickOC
1. Stay With Me For A Little Longer

A/N: Only thing I got to say is I don't own Hawaii, Nick Stokes Or CSI, do own the T-shirt Katie is wearing along with everything else and Katie to get technical. The plot too is mine. Another A/N to follow at bottom. I feel like I should say I'm sorry for so much diaglogue and not much details but how much more could I give when they're on the phone?

* * *

_I know that my face  
Is only too familiar to your sleep  
I can see it in your eyes  
__**Come Here Boy – Imogen Heap**_

For the better part of two weeks, Nick Stokes would receive a phone call at approximately the same time every night at 8pm.

"I don't think I have set an alarm this week, you call promptly at 8"

"You didn't want to sleep in did you? I can call back"

"Well lets see I can sleep longer, dream of you or I can talk to you Hmm… I'll take talking with you"

"Aww…always the charmer"

"Do you know how much longer you're going to be?" he asked sitting down on the couch

"A week at most" the truth was she would really be done tomorrow when the two parties signed everything and was filed away. She was lying because she had something planned for the end of the week.

"I don't know which I want to do more fall asleep beside you or be inside of you"

"I can try and move things along more quickly but it's doubtful"

"I know work's important"

"This work is bring home a six figure sum"

"Have I told you recently that I love your work?"

"Very funny, its being put away"

"Not even a little?"

"No" she said firmly the money she was making was being put away for something special

"We do have a wedding to pay for do we not?"

"Oh ya"

"So how's work?"

"Same old same old, I solve cases and the bad guy goes to jail. How's yours?"

"Very much the same, I've been thinking about starting up my own practice"

"This isn't the part where you say that you love it there and want me to move there is it?"

"No of course not, although…I'm only kidding, as much as I want to deny it, I miss Vegas, and I could make a killing, it may be the city for marriages but it's also the city for divorce too"

"And that's why you and your sister make a killing, she plans the wedding and you handle the ending"

"Exactly, do anything interesting, seeing as how you have the whole house to yourself?"

"Nope but I did have a dream though"

"A dream, it doesn't involve you and two other women in a hot tub does it?"

"No actually it was of our wedding"

"Did you like the dream?"

"Ya it's been one of my better ones"

"Do tell" Katie took off her shirt and bra changing into a t-shirt and laying on the bed, the pants could wait to be changed.

"It was just friends and family, we were outside the wind was blowing softly and you had decided against the big wedding dress and wore something silky that hugged your every curve" she glanced over to the white dress hanging up pretty close to what he was describing " your hair was down, in waves with a flower in your hair and you carried only one orchid"

"What were you wearing?" she asked since he hadn't said one thing about it

"I was wearing a gray suite with a blue stripped tie" she reached for the pen and paper sitting on the nightstand besides her writing down the details he was giving her.

"We said our own vows, nothing too corny of course but they were meaningful and we kissed, everyone clapped and we were announced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Stokes"

"It sounds like it was a good dream" she cleared her throat, she was all choked up that their wedding was something he dreamed about, that it was a fantasy of his.

"That reminds me, has anything came in the mail for me?"

"A few things actually, your cell bill, I'm assuming your last paycheck, junk mail"

"Hmm"

"You expecting something?"

"Ya it was mailed out a few days ago, just let me know when it comes in"

"Will do"

"I should let you go so you can get ready for work"

"Do we have to hang up?"

"No I just know how long it takes for you to get ready is all"

"You're right we should say goodbye"

"See I'm always right" she stated mater-of-factly

"Yes dear"

"Have fun at work and remember you can call me at any time"

"I know. Love you"

"Love you too"

_Click_

Both parties hung up the phone, Nick moving off the couch to get ready for work, Katie moving off the bed to make another phone call picking up the business cards the concierge had gotten for her.

TBC Of Course

* * *

A/N: You're probably thinking why would Katie starting calling places at 8 o'clock at night but Hawaii or Honolouo where she is, is 3 hours behind Vegas. I did do my research. So it would only be 5 there. 


	2. You Need To Come And Find Me, Honey

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
__**When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne **_

When one is in a new country on a business and could only pack one suitcase, and are there for more than one week, you seem to run out of clothes. Being in a new country, not knowing your way around seemed to be a thing of the past. Cabs who knew every part of the city where ready at a moments notice and usually gave the best tips on where to go and why.

This however was the case in this circumstance as Katie struggled with a key card, more suits than she thought she'd packed a ringing purse and a briefcase in the two arms she was born with. The door was kicked open by her foot and the clothes thrown hastily on to the bed, the one or two wrinkles didn't seem to bother her as much as the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Yowr luter caome toodey"

"What?" there was silence for a few moments before finally the person answering her again.

"Your letter came today"

"You could have said that the first time"

"Well I was hungry and the crackers were just sitting there"

"Oh"

"Why does it look like your writing?"

"Cause it is, I had Burnaby's secretary mail it out, will you open it for me?"

"Ya, how many pages is it supposed to be?"

"One or two I can't remember" when in all honesty it was only one, she thought of faking a knock at the door because she didn't think she could take his reaction to the paper inside the envelope but her time ran out as she heard the envelope being opened.

"It looks like an invitation"

"What I sent was actually papers that I was going to be filed away" it took everything in her to not smile he always seem to know when she was.

"Well who's the invite to?" he asked wondering who's mail he got instead

"Oh hold on there's something else in the envelope" he reached in to see a plane ticket destination: Honolulu International Airport HI departing from McCarran International Airport – LAS tonight at 2:30am.  
"So who's the invite from?" the invitation slipped his mind as he wondered why there was a plan ticket and an invitation could it be there were mixed up? 

He opened the ivory invitation by untying the mesh ribbon holding the two ends.

Inside looked something similar to this:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of: _

_Katherine Elizabeth McAdams_

_ to_

_ Nicholas Ross Stokes _

_On the evening of July 6__th __at 8pm_

_ On Hotel Haven's private beach  
__  
__Reception to follow at a later date in Las Vegas_

"Nick who's the invitation to?" he opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out, Katie knowing exactly what needed to be said continued

"You have a suitcase packed in the hall closet, your passport and directions to the hotel are in the front pouch all you have to do is pack your toiletries" It was a few minutes before she spoke again needing an answer, things could be cancelled she just didn't him to think she was springing this on him all at once even though she was.

"Hello Nick please say something if you want I can cancel everything it's not too late"

"Don't" was all he said

"Don't what Nick, my nerves are shot to hell here tell me what you're thinking"

"Pondering how much reading material I should bring for the flight"

"It's a yes? You're coming?"

"How am I going to get time off?"

"You have two weeks off starting tonight, already took care of it"

"Well then I'm gonna grab a couple more hours of sleep then" he thought out loud if he didn't have to go to work there was no need to get up so early.

"Could I ask you do a favour for me? It's not that big but if you don't want to do it don't worry about it"

"What's that?" he asked making his way to the bathroom to pack everything he would need

"It sounds corny and normally I would never ask, and I feel horrible asking it"

"Hun I can't say no if I don't what it is" she lowered her head in defeat

"Would you shave your head again, it's not that I don't love your hair cut now it's just…" she trailed off not sure as to what to say next.

"We'll see" to be truthful he had been thinking about shaving it again, the hair was bothering him and starting to look funny to him.

I've got a car set up for you it will be waiting and yes holding a sign for you…a request of mine and it will take you to the hotel where you will get the keycard from the front desk and come up"

"And where do you come into all of this?" he asked puzzled

"I'm going to be sleeping through all of this, you'll get here about 5:30 give or take half an hour depending on weather"

"You sure are stickler for details"

"It's what I get paid for" she hung up the suits that laid on the bed, knowing he was packing what he needed

"Wow I think it's finally sinking in" he thought out loud

"What is?"

"I'm actually going to see you again and get married all within two days"

"Well I thought it would be a good idea"

"Most definitely one of your better ones yes" he grabbed the clippers out of the cupboard below the sink, knowing he was going to do her request all along.

"I was actually serious about that whole grabbing a couple of hours sleep, cause I'm not exactly gonna wanna sleep when I get there"

"Can I hold you to that?"

"Several times over" desire ran through her as his words floating into her mind

"Just hurry up and get here" she told him, her voice low full of arousal.

* * *

A/N: I actually had to change that date three times because every time I started to write this and continued writing I'd get pulled away and come back a few days later. So I decided to finish while my potatoes were cooking for my German Potato Salad, as usual another chapter is on the way, the chapter may be a little longer than need be, maybe a sex scene in it who knows, haven't really decided yet. I do know the phone call is not finished but there's only so many ending of phone calls I can do, and well every time I get off the phone its always a little awkward.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii's airport, Las Vegas airport, Nick Stokes, CSI or any of its franchises, I do own Katie, the wedding invitation, and the clippers Nick is going to shave his head with. I do own Hotel Haven, which I made up. I do not even own the song.


	3. Touching And Holding Pressing And Giving

Finding himself unable to sleep while waiting for his departure time from Vegas he found himself doing little things to keep himself busy, having the house already tidy he cleaned out the front closet and he could finally see shelf space, and found out he had three pairs of the same shoe, all in roughly the same condition how that happened he would never know but now they were all sitting in there ready for wear, he organized the junk drawer as Katie put it, menus, flyers they thought would be good for later, and just odds and ends ended up in that drawer, he had filed away the menus on how much they eat at the place and so on, the flyers were thrown out, all having expired along with the few coupons he found in there, and even a meat thermometer he didn't even knew he had.

The plane ride had been similar, the book he brought along seemed boring and he read the same page three times before finally giving up on it and the magazines he flipped through looking at the pictures, he was unable to sleep on the plane, even having no one beside him and the rest of the flyers having no problem shutting there eyes so he sat back, his eyes open the whole time.

By the cab ride to the hotel he figured out he was excited, his conclusion came from having a smile that never went away from the moment he stepped off the plane, and still upon his face, which was starting to hurt from holding the same expression for quite some time.

The elevator seemed to slow for him and he began tapping his fingers against his pant legs keeping in beat with the music wafting slowly from the speakers from above him.

The sound of the door being opened and finally breathing in a scent that he associated with Katie, did he feel at ease, he walked slowly unaware of the layout of the room, the drawn curtains helped little in his aide to avoid running into things, the layout of the room unknown.

Dawn was just starting to creep up onto the island as he finally found the bed, and he saw her, laying on her stomach, in one of his shirts, one hand under the pillow, the other laid out beside her. At the moment he wasn't sure which he wanted to do more, wake her up and kiss her until his lips fell off, or snuggle in beside her. He could do both, he could snuggle and wake her up at the same time he deemed and make quick time removing his shirt and pants.

Slipping in beneath the cool sheets he felt her body heat descend on him. Reaching over to kiss her cheek, his upper body covered her back as he remained in close proximity.

"Rise and shine beautiful" he whispered, the ever-rising sun bathed the room in a soft glow around the curtains, and just enough light to see her smile.

"Not yet" she said back pulling the blanket closer.

"You don't even want to wake up to see me?"

"Not yet" she repeated, still smiling

"Well only because I'm tired too am I letting you get out of this"

"Ya ya" she muttered turning on her side allowing him to spoon her from behind, she lifted her head for his arm to drape across her pillow, giving him a closer cuddle.

"Get lots of sleep now, cause you won't get it later" he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek once again

"Promises, promises" she mumbled out as sleep once again overtook her, and finally sleep was able to take him as well.

"So I've been thinking" Katie said as his fork detached a small bit of waffle, dipping it in some of the whipped cream on his plate

"Really you think?" he joked, holding up the fork in her direction silently asking if she wanted a bite, she shook her head no and he proceeded to eat the waffle.

"You know how some couples don't sleep together until till there married?"

"We're a little late for that hun" his fork contained another piece of the waffle, this piece however absorbed the syrup on his plate.

"No I mean we haven't 'done it'" fingers quotations used "in almost three weeks, what's a few more days, so it would be better, more pent up sexual frustration to get out you following me here?"

"I'm following doesn't mean I like it but I really have no say in it do I?" she shook her head no as she dabbed a small chunk of whipped cream off the side of his mouth with her napkin.

"That's what I thought but I'm drawing the line at sleeping in different rooms the night before" she opened her mouth to protest but he waved his fork with yet another piece off waffle on it, covered in both syrup and whipped cream, as he shook it in front of her a piece of cream fell off onto the table between them.

"No, I'm agreeing to no sex, I'm putting my foot down at the different rooms bit" she opened her mouth to speak once again but he gave her a look that told her it wasn't up for discussion.

Emerging from the bathroom in only a towel, water running down her body, he had to grip the bed sheets beside him as he flicked through channels just not to jump her bones then. As she rummaged through drawers the TV was sitting on, she bent over, her towel clad derriere in full view by Nick. He simply looked away, gripping the remote so hard he thought he heard a crack and instantly released it. She disappeared after finding what she needed in the drawers and came back seconds later with a lotion bottle in one hand, still in a towel, her hand dripping down her back onto the towel. Lifting one leg onto the bed she proceeded to moisturize her legs, in Nick's opinion she was going way too slow. He'd seen her do this countless times before at home but somehow this time was different.

He knew he was hard, he felt it start to harden the second she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, this was unfair to him he deemed.

"Can you do my back?" she turned lotion bottle in hand

He jumped off the bed ready to touch her, ready to pounce but instead took the bottle from her, squeezing a small amount into his hand and rubbed them together to spread the liquid. The moment she dropped her towel he knew what she was doing.

He took his time rubbing the lotion into her back, pausing at all the right places applying just the right amount of pressure to cause a moan or two. It didn't help matters that he stood so close to her as he massaged her neck.

"Is there any other place you haven't moisturized yet?" he drew out his words in her ear, he felt her shiver.

"I uhh…my stomach" came out in pieces, so much so it caused him to smile, she was getting to him, he was getting to her. As he lubed up again for the journey that was her stomach she stepped back into him, she reached back wrapping an arm around his neck, squirming when his fingers dipped a little lower than they should have.

She was killing him, and he dished it right back.

Knowing at any moment he would sink to his knees pleading with her to lift the no sex before marriage rule she enforced earlier this morning. And begging was something he did not do. He finished rubbing in lotion on her stomach and stepped back, leaving her to pick up her towel and knot it firmly at her breasts.

"There's got to be rules" he told her walking to the balcony whipping open the door and sighing when a cool breeze washed over his flaming skin.

"Rules?" she questioned following him outside

"Yes like no trasping around in a towel, asking me to put on lotion and certainly no bending over"

"Bending over?"

"Don't ask" she nodded her head

"Do these rules apply to you as well?" he really hadn't thought that far, the blood that rushed from his head to other regions at the time left little time to think.

"I'm not the one who made the rule"

"But it's important to me even however silly it may be to you" she crossed her arms ready to battle the point till she was blue in the face if she had to.

"Alright fine" he agreed there went his idea of walking around in only a towel or just swim trunks.

"The wedding is in two days, I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself"

Well at least she believed it. It was going to be a very _long _two days for him.

* * *

A/N: So anyways day behind on this, it's Wednesday morning for them not pushing Thursday morning like it is now. Just hopefully I have some writing power tomorrow to get it all finished so I can at least keep the wedding as the scheduled date. Reviews are welcome. I'm going scrap all my energy into writing this one and a new continuation of the Never Take Friendship Personal series which I've neglected for far too long. But yet sadly I do not own any of this except for Katie. 


End file.
